


A Family Resemblance

by Vanillamaa



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Sally Jackson, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) Point of View, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Reflection, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Sally Jackson is the BEST Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: People can say that Percy really is Poseidon’s son considering how alike they are, but to him Percy will always be Sally’s son.(Or me reminding people that Sally had a huge impact in Percy’s life through Poseidon)





	A Family Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> This is me,,,, crying over my love for Sally Jackson through Poseidon essentially

Poseidon often hears how much Percy resembles him. 

From his hair, the color of his eyes, to even his natural brooding expression. Others even say that Percy reminds them of him in terms of power. The way he fights, his fierceness in battle, the masterful control he has over his element, everyone says that's all Poseidon.

And while he's proud that his son resembles him (_so so proud of his son_) he personally sees more of Sally in Percy than he does himself. It's something he's noticed over the years, watching over Sally and Percy from his palace. He couldn't be there in person like he wanted, no, it would be too dangerous. So he watched over them and watched as Percy grew into a wonderful young man. No doubt Sally's influence.

Percy resembled him in appearance, nature, and even in personality, but to Poseidon he resembled Sally so much more.

The way that Percy cares so deeply his friends and family is all Sally. He sees the same soft and caring look in his face that Sally has whenever she takes cares of others.

The way Percy fiercely defends his loved ones from harm, taking the brunt of any insult or attack, determined to protect them and keep them safe no matter what. That's all Sally.

The determined glint in Percy’s eyes when he gets stubborn about something he’s passionate about reminds him of when Sally decided she’d live her life for herself, without his godly gifts. 

But it’s not just parts of Percy’s personality that remind him of Sally, but small things like little quirks and ticks. 

The way Percy tilts his head just slightly to the side whenever he’s confused about something. Sally did the same whenever he explained something particularly odd about the things he’s seen in his long, immortal life. 

He remembers Percy’s fifteenth birthday, where he had visited them during the festivities and he had stuck around for a moment after he had vanished in their kitchen. He had seen the mortal man with the funny surname propose to Sally (and briefly wished he was in the mortal man’s place instead). Tyson had said something that cause Sally and Percy to tilt their heads back and laugh loudly and it was perhaps the most beautiful thing Poseidon has ever seen and heard. 

Even the way Percy holds himself reminds him of Sally in a way. The way he walks into a room with such confidence that it seems that he belongs, holding his head high and chin pointed out in defiance reminds him of when he fell in love with Sally in the first place. Like they were saying they won’t fold or crumble in the presence of those more more powerful than them. Mortal or Immortal. 

Poseidon has heard countless of times of how much Percy and him are alike, and Poseidon does not deny their resemblance, but watching over his son from a distance and seeing Sally’s influence over him, Poseidon will always think that Sally and Percy are more alike than people realize. From the way the way they laugh to the way they stand firm when protecting their loved ones. 

Poseidon is so proud to see how well Percy has become such a fine young man, proud of all of his accomplishments and grateful that the Fates blessed him with such a fine son, grateful that Percy will live a long life, and grateful he can see so much of the mortal woman he fell in love with on the beach all those years ago, in him.

Above all, he’s grateful that Percy is Sally Jackson‘s son.

**Author's Note:**

> Poseidon and Percy are completely whipped for Sally and will kill for her tbh
> 
> Thanks for reading this nonsense that I came up with at 12 am!! Kudos and comments are appreciated


End file.
